The Promise
by ARaZhi
Summary: Yusuke promised he'll return after the Makai tournament. But after ten years, he's still missing... This story is set 17 years after the end of the series.


Note: Those inside / / are the characters' thoughts.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Promise  
by ARaZhi  
  
It has been ten years.  
  
Today is Yusuke's 35th birthday. Ten years ago he left. He promised to come back. But he never did. His son says he never will.  
  
Kenji Urameshi is already 15 years old. He looks so much like his father did when Yusuke was his age. Kenji has the same dark brown eyes that flashed with determination every time he gets in a fight.  
  
But now it's filled with hatred. Anger and hatred for the father he barely knew.  
  
"Stop waiting for him, kaasan! How many times do I have to tell you he'll never come back?!" Kenji demanded angrily.  
  
Keiko Urameshi shivered. So much anger for someone so young. Her son looks exactly like Yusuke when he's angry. The only difference was, Yusuke never directed any anger towards her. The only times she saw him angry was whenever someone hurt her or any of his friends.  
  
"He promised---" Keiko choked out. Her eyes are rimmed red, her appearance now only a shadow of vibrant and strong young woman she once was.  
  
"Damned his promise!" Kenji hissed, his fist balled tightly. A vase exploded in response to Kenji's anger, water spilled on the tabletop, shards of glass flew in all directions. But Keiko didn't even twitch. When Kenji blocked a shard of glass about to cut her cheek, she didn't even blink.  
  
He hated seeing his mother suffer. Hated seeing her pain as she wait for his father day in and day out.  
  
/He's not my father/ Kenji told himself. No father will leave his five-year-old son with a promise he'll return but never will. Shaking with suppressed rage, Kenji stomped out of the house lest he'll blow up everything in sight.  
  
The door slammed shut but Keiko barely noticed.  
  
On the street, Kenji looked up to their apartment. His mother sat by the window, hardly moving, tears running down her face unnoticed. /Do you even love me, kaasan? Do you even know I still exist? Must you stop living for me and for yourself because my damned father left us?/  
  
"Yusuke... come back to me," Keiko whispered, "onegai..."  
  
Keiko shivered. She was cold. So cold. Where was Yusuke? Where is her son? Kenji? He must have left without saying goodbye. At least his father said goodbye before he left.  
  
Koenma said Kenji would have been a good tantei. But there was too much anger in him. Not even the training a former reikai tantei gave Kenji was enough to dispel any of that anger. In fact, all the training did was increase the boy's already flaming hatred for his father.  
  
Ten years ago, Yusuke left for Makai to train and participate in the upcoming Makai Tournament. Yusuke seems worried but refused to tell her anything. Yusuke left with Kurama through a portal someone from Reikai opened. Barriers have already been placed some thirteen years ago, right after Enki lost to one of Mukuro's former lackleys. Yusuke told her the tournament that year is very important in determining the future of the three worlds. He claims that the past three years have been nothing but pure hell for the three worlds because the leader was a homicidal maniac. Yusuke promised he'll return as soon as he and Kurama figured out a way to ensure that someone peace-loving will win.  
  
Kurama did return five months later. In a box.  
  
No one knew who sent the box with Kurama's body in it. No one knew how Kurama died. Every ningen and Reikai test that Koenma and Shizuru can think of were performed on the body to verify it's identity. Every result proved it's Kurama.  
  
The tests showed that Kurama have been dead at least a week before they received the body. Every ningen test showed that all parts of Kurama are intact. He's in perfect health. No wounds. No bruises. In all appearances Kurama was just sleeping. A deep slumber from which he will never wake.  
  
Shiori Minamino was shock and it didn't make any of them feel better that they had to lie to the poor woman by making up some pathetic boating accident.  
  
Kuwabara insisted to go to Makai and find out what happened. But Koenma was terrified of opening the portal between Ningenkai and Makai. Koenma opted to send some of his spies into Makai in hopes of finding out what happened and contacting Hiei and Yusuke.  
  
All of Koenma's spies disappeared and never came back. Except for one: George.  
  
George arrived in Reikai in the dead of night, bloodied, scarred and on the brink of death. He was clutching two tear gems and begged anyone within sight for a chance to speak with Yukina.  
  
"'I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was. I wanted to protect you. Because you're my twin and I love you. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for all the lies I've told even if you can't accept a murderer like me as your brother.'" Those were Hiei's last words as related by George to Yukina.  
  
"Go-gomen n-nasai, Koen..ma..saaama," George breathed in his last.  
  
Tears rolled down Koenma's cheeks, "There was nothing to be sorry for George. Nothing. You did everything you can. You did very well..."  
  
"I know, Hiei-nissan. I've always known," Yukina had cried as she clutched the two tear gems close to her heart.  
  
Everyone was terrified for Yusuke's safety. Kuwabara wanted badly to go after Yusuke but Yukina's broken state held him back. A fortnight after learning of her twin's death, Yukina's condition began to improve and Kuwabara felt she's well enough to be left in the care of his family. Little do they know of Yukina's plans for revenge...  
  
Kuwabara left with Koenma, Botan, and several members of the Reikai Tokubetsu Boueitai. What they found in Makai is uncertain because no one lived long enough to tell the tale. And the only one who lived through it had his whole memory wiped clean.  
  
Back in Ningenkai, assured that everyone is asleep, Yukina went to Makai. No one will ever know how she managed to open a portal. However, the information that she learned and was able to pass on to Koenma will shed light to some unanswered questions.  
  
Yakumo's sister Yaksha won the Makai tournament. Upon gaining the title of Leader of Makai, she unleashed her wrath upon anyone who dares oppose her and anyone whose power can rival her own.  
  
All S-class and upper A-class youkais must die. That was her first command.  
  
The only ones she spared are those whose minds she can control. Yomi, Mukuro, Kurama, and Hiei are on top of her hit list because of their powerful psychic powers.  
  
But she had other plans for Yusuke. Yaksha wanted Yusuke for herself. And after she captured him...  
  
Yukina died before she can tell Koenma what happened to Yusuke after he was captured. Koenma buried Yukina beside Kuwabara who died in an attempt to shield Yukina from a ki blast.  
  
Left on their own, Koenma and Botan planned for a way to escape back to Reikai. Koenma wrote down two copies of everything they discovered, knowing that if anyone alters their memory, their only hope is to pass on the information they wrote down.  
  
Their escaped was foiled. Botan was killed and Koenma was captured. Tortured and starved for a week, Yaksha released Koenma after erasing his memories, leaving the prince on the brink of madness. But luck was still on Koenma's side, former Reikai Tokubetsu Boueitai Captain Otake found Koenma withering away in the desert and rescued him.  
  
Enma found information written all over Koenma's back and torso. The information was written with ki and only those who knew how to look for it can find it. Some of the information was ruined due to the numerous lacerations on his body. But it was enough for Enma to declare a withdrawal of all Reikai and Ningenkai spies in Makai. All portals were permanently locked. Makai was cut off from Ningenkai and Reikai. There was no way in to Makai. And no way out.  
  
After one year of leaving Ningenkai, Yusuke Urameshi was declared dead. His body not found.  
  
Keiko always believed that she would feel when her husband dies. And she can still feel Yusuke. He's alive! And he promised he'd come back!  
  
He promised!  
  
Keiko stood up from her seat, causing the chair to topple over.  
  
"YUSUKE! It's been ten years! I'm not waiting much longer!" Keiko shouted, the same way she did years ago when they were teenagers and he left with the promise that they'll get married when he gets back.  
  
"Keiko?" someone from behind Keiko croaked. The voice sounded different yet familiar at the same time.  
  
Keiko whipped around. There stood two men, both looked a lot a like except that one of them is older and covered with numerous scars and bruises.  
  
"Keiko."  
  
"Yusuke!!"  
  
"Keiko," Yusuke whispered as he fell limply into her arms.  
  
Keiko felt tears began to form in her eyes as Yusuke's arms enveloped her. /He's real. He's really here. Yusuke's back!/ Keiko closed her eyes, letting her tears fall.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Yusuke whispered, his voice tight with emotion. "I tried to go back---"  
  
"Shhh. It's not important now. What's important is you're back. You're home."  
  
"Home," Yusuke pulled back a bit and smiled at her. Yusuke turned to Kenji who was staring at them, shock and disbelieving.  
  
"Son. You've grown so much... I'm sorry I couldn't be here," Yusuke blinked and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Yaksha captured me. Turned me... made me work for her..."  
  
Kenji continued to stare. Yusuke reached out a hand and grasped his son's shoulder. "You've grown quite powerful. I re--remember teaching you about ki and martial arts when before you can even walk. Your mom forbid it and insisted I teach you chess instead. I told her I don't know anything about that boring game and that it'll only give me a headache because it'll require me to think," Yusuke smiled in remembrance, "Then she suggested basketball but I don't know how to play that. Even Kuwabara doesn't know how to play it and his cousin happens to be the star of Slam Dunk!"  
  
"Tousan..."  
  
Yusuke grinned, "I didn't think I'd live long enough to hear that again."  
  
"Come on, Yusuke, let's get you something to eat. You need rest."  
  
"Rest? Nah. I've been resting for several days already near the portal that Kenji accidentally opened. I'm home. I'm with you and our son, that's all I need."  
  
Kenji frowned, something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong.  
  
Yusuke sat down and pulled Keiko down beside him. "Hold me, please?" Without waiting for an answer, Yusuke wrapped his arms around his wife and pressed his lips on hers.  
  
Yusuke's kiss was just as Keiko remembered it. Sweet, passionate... Warm... Yusuke's lips left hers as he buried his face on hair. "I love you." He tilted his face a bit and his lips touched her neck.  
  
"Yusuke..." Keiko meant to ask him to stop and wait until they're in the privacy of their room. But the words died in her lips when she felt the coldness of Yusuke's lips against her skin and his weight suddenly pressing against her. Keiko looked up at Kenji and saw her horror mirrored in his eyes.  
  
After ten years, the hatred in Kenji's eyes is replaced by pain. The pain of losing a loved one.  
  
Yusuke did keep his promise. He did come back despite all odds. But his time was short. Too short.  
  
"Yusuke," Keiko closed her eyes as tears once again fall. "Ai shiteru."  
  
- o w a r i -  
07/20/2002  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: This is the first time I've written drama after quite some time. I'm not sure if this one's effective enough to be categorized as "drama". Nevertheless, if this majorly sucks please try to restrain yourself from flaming me ^^; Constructive criticism/reviews will be greatly appreciated. Suggestions for a better title are welcome as well. I can't come up with a better title because this fic was a spur of the moment thing. This was written in about 2 hours and was inspired by something I read about the ending of Kenshin Himura ::sobs:: I'll shut up now before I start ranting about Kenshin T_T 


End file.
